


If You'd Let Me

by gettingaphdinlarry



Series: To Know Who I Am: The Diaries of Niall James Horan [2]
Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drabble, Hiking, M/M, Timestamp, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: We snowshoe between the crisp smelling white pines, their boughs bent under the weight of fresh snow.Prompt: Pine





	If You'd Let Me

We snowshoe between the crisp smelling white pines, their boughs bent under the weight of fresh snow. Feathery branches brush against our shoulders, making the sugar-soft flakes spray our cheeks.

I grab your arm for balance. “I’m falling!”

It’s a lie.

I want to whisper, “Niall…come here.”

We can hide in the space beneath the branches, where the snow doesn’t reach and the ground is littered golden brown with needles. I would wrap us both in my wool scarf. Take your glasses and wear them. See what you see.

I could kiss you, if you’d let me.

Would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@myownsparknow](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com) and [@louandhazaf](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com), for understanding that one word matters.
> 
> This is a timestamp for the fic _[I Just Want You To Know Who I Am](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11024841), _if you'd like to read more of this world.__
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr, where you can find a [fic post](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/post/168948803006/gettingaphdinlarry-winter-drabbles-by).


End file.
